


Вторая жизнь

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Арья и Джон расстались навсегда, она отправилась за море, а он — снова на Стену, но они — оборотни, а значит, у них есть вторая жизнь
Relationships: Ghost/Nymeria (ASoIaF), Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Вторая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2020 для команды PLIO Wall.  
> Сериальный постканон с элементами книжного канона

Морской воздух — сырой и соленый. Влага мелкими брызгами оседает на коже, ветер треплет волосы и холодными пальцами забирается под одежду. Арья плотнее запахивает вокруг себя теплый непромокаемый плащ. Ветер — это хорошо. Он наполняет паруса, и команде не приходится сидеть на веслах. Корабль мчится по волнам быстро и уверенно, словно лютоволк, почуявший добычу, а в небе над ним реет знамя Старков. Провожающим в порту, командам встречных кораблей — всем и каждому ясно, что под этим знаменем, отправившись на поиски земель за Закатным морем, плывет Арья Старк из Винтерфелла.

Она никогда не будет Никем. Добрый Человек в храме Многоликого в Браавосе понял это и отпустил ее. Арья была счастлива вернуться домой, но ее радость оказалась недолгой. В ордене нашлись другие, те, кто считал, что ее нельзя отпускать живой. И, едва Арья отошла от всего пережитого в сожженной Королевской Гавани, сразу после суда над Джоном ей пришлось бежать. Только Бран, вмещающий в себе память всего мира, знал истинную причину ее поспешного отъезда. Арья сомневалась, что ей кто-то поверит: она ведь так рвалась домой, а, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться, наконец, долгожданным покоем родного очага, вдруг объявляет о своем решении отправиться в долгое странствие, из которого, возможно, никогда не вернется. Но Санса приняла все за чистую монету. Все-таки, хотя они и научились сражаться вместе, как и положено в стае, сестры оставались разными и далекими друг от друга, как солнце и луна. И не сказать, чтобы Арья горевала из-за разлуки с сестрой.

С Джоном — совсем другое дело. Его взгляд, полный тоски и боли, когда она сказала: «Не могу» в ответ на просьбу поехать с ним к Стене, резал ее куда больнее кинжала Бродяжки. Но потом Джон нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.

— Пока с тобой Игла, — сказал он ей, — часть меня всегда будет следовать за тобой.

Арья тоже улыбается — сквозь непролитые слезы. Она могла бы позвать его с собой — но не стала. Джон дал слово вернуться на Стену, он человек долга. Не Арье из дома Старков учить его иному. Но каждый раз, когда она нащупывает под плащом Иглу, она вспоминает его прощальную улыбку. Да, Джон всегда будет с ней, она чувствует связь между их сердцами, крепкую, будто канат, он разматывается с каждой пройденной кораблем милей, но никогда не кончится.

Арья смаргивает с ресниц капельку влаги, глядя вдаль, где острые, как мечи, гребни волн растворяются в небе. Не один только образ Джона заслоняет от нее суровую красоту моря. Нимерия, ее лютоволчица, осталась в Вестеросе вместе со своей стаей. Когда за бортом темнеет, и на корабле зажигают огни, Арья спешит в свою каюту, и, стоит ей опустить голову на подушку и смежить веки, как она уже бежит на четырех лапах, преследуя добычу. В лесах Речных земель много оленей. Лютоволчица выбирает в стаде самого крупного, с легкостью догоняет и перегрызает ему горло, а затем лежит, насытившись, наблюдая, как ее мелкие серые кузены вырывают друг у друга оставшиеся после нее куски мяса. Иногда она поднимается на безлесую вершину холма и воет на голубую звезду в темном небе. Она не знает, что среди людей эта звезда зовется Глазом Ледяного Дракона и указывает им путь на север, но чувствует, что где-то там еще остался последний из ее рода, белый, красноглазый и молчаливый, и она тоскует. Дни и ночи становятся все теплее, стада оленей двигаются на север, и Нимерия решает повести свою стаю вслед за ними.

***

Весна не приходит сразу. Руки без перчаток мерзнут на ветру, и Джон сует их под плащ, чтобы согреться. Где-нибудь в Дорне такую погоду назвали бы лютым морозом, но для Застенья это самая настоящая весна — солнечная, с воздухом, напоенным влагой подтаявшего снега, полнящимся звоном расколотых льдинок на озерах и ручьях.

Глядя, как вольный народ — и дети, и взрослые, — радуется каждому пробившемуся сквозь мерзлую еще почву зеленому ростку, Джон улыбается. Его жизнь не была напрасной. Теперь он помогает вольному народу восстанавливать бывшие замки Ночного Дозора, в которых они будут жить. А те, кому не по душе жизнь в замке, отправятся дальше на север — земли, в которых до недавних пор царил вечный холод и мрак, под чудотворным касанием весны превратятся в страну чудесных открытий. Джон помнил таинственное очарование Клыков Мороза, хрустальные переливы ледяных струй на отвесных каменных утесах, скрытые под снегом горные луга, узкие скальные карнизы, с которых открываются захватывающие дух виды. Мысль о том, что он снова увидит эту красоту, и то, во что она превратится с приходом весны, делает его почти счастливым. Почти. Если бы только Арья захотела отправиться туда с ним! Но она сказала: «Не могу».

Наверное, она разочаровалась в Джоне, бывшем когда-то ее кумиром и любимым братом, ведь в том огненном кошмаре, что обрушила на Королевскую Гавань Дейенерис — его королева, ставшая Королевой Пепла, — была и его вина. Поэтому он не стал настаивать. Только спросил про Иглу и с радостью убедился, что она не потеряла ее и не выбросила, а по-прежнему бережно хранит. Никакая клятва не удержала бы Джона в тот миг от того, чтобы последовать за Арьей — ради нее он готов стать и клятвопреступником, — но он не мог этого сделать. Оживленного Рглором — Богом Огня, не примет в своих владениях Утонувший бог: стоит Джону оказаться на палубе корабля посреди моря, откуда не видно ни единого берега, как душа расстанется с телом. Бран поведал ему об этом.

Ночью, когда вольный народ расходится по своим хижинам, а Джон остается один, чтобы избавиться от тоскливых мыслей об Арье, он забирается в шкуру Призрака, своего лютоволка и лучшего друга. После того, как Король Ночи был повержен, звери стали возвращаться в Застенье, и огромный белый лютоволк редко охотится впустую. Но ни разу в своих странствиях — а он достигал берега огромной соленой воды, откуда всходило солнце, и другого берега, за который оно заходило, — он не встречал никого из своего рода. Этой ночью все иначе.

Добежав до пролома в Стене — его никто не заделывал, так как теперь к северу от Стены не было врагов, — Призрак останавливается и принюхивается. Пахнет его мелкими серыми родственниками — обычный запах, но к нему примешивается еще другой, сильный и знакомый. Он вызывает в памяти давно забытые воспоминания: лютоволчонок еще настолько мал, что хозяин держит его на руках и тычет ему в пасть тряпку, пропитанную теплым молоком, он уже чуть-чуть подрос и играет на земляном полу с аппетитной косточкой, а вокруг носятся его братья и сестры, пытаясь ее отобрать… Теперь все они мертвы — кроме одной сестры.

Он видит ее — она выросла очень большой, почти как он сам, и мелкие южные волки почтительно следуют за ней. Он идет к ней. Один из волков пытается было заступить ему путь, но мгновение спустя падает с разорванным горлом. Лютоволчица равнодушно на него глядит, а затем внезапно бросается вперед. От неожиданности Призрак не успевает увернуться, сестра прыгает на него сверху, кусает, отскакивает и бежит прочь, то и дело оглядываясь. Он вспоминает игру. Они были слишком малы, когда расстались, чтобы играть в нее, но память поколений взывает к нему. И он поднимается на ноги и кидается в погоню. Они бегут далеко в лес и гоняются друг за другом, пока оба не устают, и сестра, подойдя к нему вплотную, принимается его вылизывать. А он вспоминает, что недалеко отсюда, на краю леса есть пещера, из которой может получиться уютное логово.

***

Луна округляется, потом худеет и умирает, и рождается снова. Приходит лето, оно длится долго, и за ним в воздухе появляется запах осени, предвещающий скорый приход зимы, но на этот раз все — и звери, и люди, — чувствуют, что будет она теплой и короткой.

Корабль Арьи причаливает к берегу, и жители земель, не отмеченных доселе ни на одной карте Вестероса, приветствуют ее диковинными плодами и напитками. Целыми днями они показывают ей чудеса своей страны, и она восхищается ими, но только наступает ночь, как она покидает их костры, чтобы во сне увидеть тех, кого любит.

Каждое утро Джон просыпается с улыбкой в своей тесной келье — лютоволчата растут, они такие забавные, и Призрак с Нимерией учат их охотиться.

Их разделяет полмира — но они не одиноки.


End file.
